Illicit Inconvenience
by genovia's queen
Summary: While in San Francisco, Clarisse is being tormented by an illicit inconvenience. Only Joseph will be able to save her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic has strong sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with that, please stop reading now. As always, comments are welcome. However, if you have negative comments, I would prefer you send them in a private message. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it! This fic is complete, so you may expect an update every other day. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Illicit Inconvenience  
chapter 1

It was well past midnight, but Clarisse was wide awake. She was lying on her side, facing the window when she felt the quilt being pulled back and the mattress shift with the weight of someone behind her.

As he pressed his naked body against hers, he pulled her tight against him. Her back pressed to his chest, her body molded perfectly to his.

He gently bit down on her shoulder and was rewarded with her gasp of pleasure. He placed a soothing kiss there then slowly placed a trail of soft kisses to the curve of her neck. There, he flicked out his tongue to taste her skin, running a line up to her ear.

His voice was deep and husky, "my queen," he breathed against her ear as his hand snaked its way up to her breasts, teasing one of her nipples. Her eyes fluttered shut as she whispered, "Joseph..."

It was a soft plea for more.

He kissed the back of her neck and she felt him smile against her skin as his hand ventured lower. His fingers brushed through the soft patch of curls at her center.

"Please," her voice barely even above a whisper this time. Combing a finger through as his hand moved lower, he pressed a few slow, lazy circles around the pearl at the center of her desire. Then his fingers continued their journey, dipping into her wet heat then moving back up to continue stroking her.

Neither of them said a word. Instead, they only focused on each other. she could feel the silky steel of his erection trapped between them and when he shifted his body so that he was now cradled between her legs, she moaned his name.

His hands were driving her closer and closer to the edge, yet she wanted more. She needed more.

She started circling her hips, grinding back against him and when he made no attempt to enter her, she draped her leg over his in a silent offering. As she continued to move her hips, she could feel the heated tip of his erection as it teased and nudged against her opening.

She was being assaulted by her senses... his warm breath at her ear, the way the sprinkling of his chest hair tickled across her back each time she moved her body against his, his hands and their sweet torture, the flickering glow of the flames in the fireplace as it created shadows that danced around the room, and the intoxicating scent of joseph. Her senses were overloaded with desire.

It was all too much. She was slipping over the edge. Her movements started to falter, becoming erratic and her breathing was now coming in shallow, ragged pants as she raced toward completion.

Right as she was about to lose the last small shred of control she still had over her body, Joseph stopped moving. Just as she was about to voice her frustration, he rolled her onto her back and moved above her. With one hand holding hers captive against the pillows above her head, the other snaked its way down and began stroking her again. He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a searing, passionate kiss and her lips parted to allow entrance to his demanding tongue to battle against hers as each fought for control of the kiss.

With a great deal of effort, he broke the kiss and then released her hands as he moved lower to her breasts. His tongue teased circles around one of her nipples before he gently nipped the sensitive peak with his teeth. She grabbed the back of his head, forcing his lips to maintain contact with her flushed skin as she arched her back, pushing herself closer and begging him to take her.

She moaned as he moved to pay homage to the breast he'd been neglecting, and then he placed soft kisses against the smooth skin of her stomach. Her eyes went wide when she felt him flick his tongue across her hip, her hands fisting in the sheets as he spread her legs and moved to position himself before her, staring in open admiration at everything she was offering him.

A deep, primal groan erupted from her as she watched him smile before lowering his head and pressing a kiss to her swollen flesh.

Clarisse woke with a violent start. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure it was going to leap from her chest. She had never allowed Rupert to do that. She always felt it was too personal; the act was too intimate to share with someone she was not in love with. Now she couldn't believe she was dreaming about it. Craving it. From Joseph.

Rupert and Clarisse's relationship lacked passion. They were fond of each other but not in love. They shared a very gentle, yet satisfying intimate relationship and Clarisse rarely gave any thought to what she was missing. That is, until Joseph entered her life.

After Rupert died, it soon became clear to her that her relationship with Joseph had been blossoming into more than just employer/employee, more than just friendship. She realized she was finally allowing herself the guilty pleasure of fantasies she had been denying she wanted.

She tried to fight her feelings for Joseph but the more time she spent with him, the more her desire grew. She couldn't quite put a name to what she was feeling. _Was it love?_ She wasn't sure. She'd never been in love, so she had nothing to compare it to. All she knew for certain was that when she was with Joseph, she was consumed by a heated wave of raw desire and recently she had convinced herself she was catching small glimpses of the same desire mirrored in his own gaze. Naturally, this only fueled the inconvenient, though definitely not unwelcome, dreams.

She had been having these dreams for a few days now. Ever since they danced the 'Wango.' And each time she had one of these dreams, it was more vivid than the dream before. That dance brought up feelings toward Joseph that were so strong they almost frightened her. Feelings she had been trying to deny for a very long time. Feelings she had been denying for years. Feelings that, because of these dreams, she could no longer avoid. Now that she had finally admitted to having these feelings, there was no way she could go back. Her dreams would continue until she explored where they would lead in reality.

And when she looked at him, she saw it in Joseph's eyes. The same feelings haunted him, too.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Each chapter in all of my fics will have an accompanying photo, therefore I will also be posting the stories to my fanfic blog in case you would like to see the inspiration behind the chapters. You can find the link to the blog on my profile here.

Thank you all for the comments and feedback. It is much appreciated!

* * *

Illicit Inconvenience  
chapter 2

Since her dreams began, Clarisse's body was becoming increasingly more responsive to Joseph whenever he was near. The sound of his voice caused her heart to flutter. The scent of his cologne created a delicious ache at her center. And his touch, no matter how innocent, caused her flesh to erupt into a fevered flush. She was beginning to curse her traitorous body, especially on days such as this when she found herself seated next to him in the backseat of the limousine. Completely alone.

Clarisse was acutely aware of the man sitting next to her. Although certain she should be listening to what he was saying, she was simply unable to concentrate. The sound of his husky voice was stirring a carnal awareness within her that was almost frightening in its intensity.

After an early morning meeting, it was now just after eleven o'clock and they were heading back to the consulate when they encountered a traffic jam that had them sitting at a complete standstill, with the promise of a long delay. Knowing they were going to be a while before returning, Clarisse decided to give in and finally indulge her senses instead of fighting her feelings. As she leaned her head against the back of the seat, she let her eyes drift closed allowing her other senses to heighten. As Joseph's voice washed tantalizingly over her nerves, she very quickly found the erotic thoughts beginning to invade her mind once again.

ooOoo

With a sigh, Clarisse reached over and slipped her hand into Joseph's, threading her fingers through his. He managed to keep his speech from faltering as she began to soothe her thumb gently over his hand in a gesture of subtle affection. A momentary pause was the only outward sign of his feelings when she moved their hands to rest in her lap. He cleared his throat as he tried to regain his thoughts, but when she started to lightly caress their intertwined hands up and down the length of her thigh, his voice finally trailed to a halt as he absorbed the moment. He turned to look at her and noticed a small smile slightly tilting up the edges of her lips.

Until they danced the Wango together, not once had he ever realized she was such a sensual woman. Since that day, anytime she was near him, there was a certain sensuality that seemed to radiate from her in waves, wreaking havoc on his body, and leaving ripples in their wake long after she was gone.

She never opened her eyes as she offered her whispered plea, "Joseph, please..." Instead, she simply continued to stroke the back of his hand along her thigh.

He released her hand and turned to face her full on when she spoke. There was uncertainty evident in her plea, telling him she knew she was longing for something but wasn't exactly certain how to voice her desires. She had once confided in him that she and Rupert were never in love, leaving Joseph with the feeling the "fondness" the king and queen shared did not involve passion for one another either. Therefore he had a strong suspicion her hesitation was due to inexperience, and although this was a side of her personality he had been longing to explore for several years, it was also one he knew had to be carefully dealt with.

When she felt him kneel in front of her and place his hands on her knees, she instinctively parted her legs to allow room for him. A small whimper of pleasure escaped her when he rested his fingers at the hemline of her skirt and he closed his eyes in an attempt to fully savor the sound and feel of her.

He took both of her hands in his and raised them to his lips, kissing each fingertip before releasing them. Before he could move away, she reached blindly out and placed her hands on his wrists, then slowly trailed her hands up his arms. When she reached his shoulders, her hands slid around to rest at the nape of his neck and just between his shoulder blades, forcing his body toward hers.

Noticing she had yet to open her eyes, but having the distinct impression it was not due to timidity, an idea began to form in his mind.

In the dizzying haze of her desire, Clarisse didn't hear Joseph remove his tie. She felt the satiny material drape across her eyes as he pressed his body to hers. Fearing she was going to reject this, he was pleased when she instead rewarded him with a gasp of surprise and anticipation combined when he secured the knot.

"Don't move," he whispered as he bit her bottom lip, and then placed a soothing kiss there.

Something between a laugh and a groan caught in her throat when he repeated her earlier gesture, lacing his fingers with hers and caressing them along her thigh once more as he asked, "Is this what you wanted, my Queen?"

He was impossibly close to her and she could feel his breath, warm and moist, mingling with hers. The lack of visual distraction was causing her other senses to leap to an almost overwhelming intensity.

She gave a dissatisfied sigh when he released her hands, but he knew she was appeased when he spread his fingers wide, and wrapped them around her thighs as his hands disappeared beneath her skirt. He elicited a primal moan from her when his fingers finally encountered the bare skin above her stockings and started to knead the flesh there with a possessive touch.

Her hips involuntarily lifted, seeking to gain some release by attempting to guide his touch to the place she wanted it most. Joseph smiled at her weak protest when he pulled away from her.

An eternity seemed to pass before she felt him easing her blouse from her skirt. The buttons were no match for his deft fingers. One button.. two.. three.. until she was completely exposed to him.

He leaned back in to place a kiss to the curve of her neck as he unclasped her bra. She framed his face and lightly grasped when he returned to place another, more heated kiss to her lips. He kissed the tip of her nose. He moved on to kiss her chin. He trailed kisses along her jawline. He placed feather light kisses to the column of her throat as he worked his way farther down.

She sucked in a hiss of pleasure when he finally closed his mouth around her nipple and gave a gentle tug with his lips.

ooOoo

Clarisse sucked in a startled gasp. _This is insane, Clarisse - you're losing it!_ she thought to herself as she emitted a low groan of frustration and shook her head in an attempt to free the images from her mind. She had only intended to indulge her senses a little bit, she wasn't expecting her imagination to take full reign.

Joseph had become concerned over the past few days when he noticed Clarisse was not her usual self. When he questioned Charlotte, she agreed to having the same concern. He and Charlotte questioned Clarisse several times about her health but she was adamant there was nothing wrong with her health.

When Joseph saw her gasp and clutch her chest, he was struck with a nauseating wave of terror. "Clarisse? What is it?" He reached his hand out and placed it on top of hers. Although she knew this was most definitely not a sexual gesture on his part, her body still couldn't help but realize his hand was on her chest.

With another groan, she pushed his hand away and sat up straighter on the seat.

She could hear the panic in his voice but it took a moment for her to realize what he was seeing — erratic breathing, clutching her chest, flushed skin. She immediately sought to reassure him.

"Joseph, I am fine. Honestly."

"Clarisse, you are not 'fine'! Look at you. You're obviously ill. I can see it, Charlotte has seen it, even Shades has commented on it."

Although shocked that everyone was so easily able to read her, she flashed a smile at him. "Do you trust me?"

Knowing he was walking into a trap, his brows drew together. "You know I do. Without question."

"Then please trust me when I tell you nothing is wrong. I'm not ready to explain this yet. Just trust that I will. Please."

He knew any further argument at this point would just be wasted breath. Cursing the traffic, he leaned his head against the seat, closed his eyes, and tried not to imagine the worst. He trusted her. He knew she would tell him. Eventually. However, patience was not a virtue he possessed when it came to Clarisse's well-being. She, of all people, should know that.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Each chapter in all of my fics will have an accompanying photo, therefore I will also be posting the stories to my fanfic blog in case you would like to see the inspiration behind the chapters. You can find the link to the blog on my profile here.

Thank you all for the comments and feedback. It is much appreciated!

* * *

Illicit Inconvenience  
chapter 3

As she sank into the bath, Clarisse reveled in the soothing heat of the water. The past few days had been taking a serious toll on her. Between the princess lessons with Mia and the dreams of Joseph, she was feeling more exhausted than she had in a very long time. Resting her head back against the edge of the tub, she closed her eyes and eased down a little more, allowing the water to fully envelope her.

Sensing someone else's presence, she slowly flicked her eyes open and glanced toward the door. Joseph was standing there, leaning against the door frame, taking in the scene before him. As he started toward her, she was too shocked by him being there to remember to ask why he had invaded her personal space.

He kneeled next to the tub, dipping his hand beneath the surface of the water. She sat silently, waiting in disbelief, as his hand came to rest on her ankle. She watched the rough pads of his fingers dance across her skin as his hand ran up the length of her leg, making a lazy circle on her knee, then slowing to tease the flesh on her inner thigh. Continuing the journey, his fingers skated across her hips and stomach until finally coming to rest just below her breast. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his thumb flick across one of her nipples before he smoothed his hand up and over her shoulder, then up the side of her neck.

When his hand cupped her face, she turned her head and nuzzled her cheek into his touch. As she placed a kiss into the palm of his hand, he ran his thumb across her lower lip and smiled when she nipped the tip of his finger with her teeth.

His hand started its tortuous descent back down her body, coming to rest on the pulse point at the base of her neck. Her heart was racing so fast it almost felt like butterfly wings fluttering against his fingertip. Then his hand dipped below the surface again, trailing across her breasts, tracing wide circles with his fingertips and slowly working his way in until he felt her nipples crinkle into tight points before moving on.

"Joseph..." she moaned, her voice husky and low, when his fingers trailed down her abdomen and lightly brushed her curls. Her back arched, her body involuntarily seeking his touch, when the tip of his finger traced her opening, then slipped inside while his thumb applied just the right amount of pressure as it made languid circles around the center of her desire.

He leaned in close and her lips parted and a sigh escaped her when she felt his heated breath against her skin.

"Come, my queen." The words whispered so softly against her skin caused a shiver to run through her body.

ooOoo

Joseph walked into Clarisse's office to discover her asleep on the sofa. He sat down on the table in front of the sofa and took the opportunity to just drink in her beauty. She looked so angelic as she slept. He hated to wake her, but knew he couldn't let her spend the night on the couch in her office; her body would not be forgiving in the morning when it protested the long night spent there.

He cupped her cheek with is palm and smiled as she nuzzled into his touch. He couldn't resist letting his thumb trail across her bottom lip. Not wanting to startle her, he leaned in close to her ear and in a low voice said, "come, my queen, let's get you to bed."

Her lips parted and she released a trembling sigh that caught Joseph's attention. Knowing how tired she had been lately, he decided to let her sleep a while longer and reluctantly pulled his hand away from her face. He spent the next few minutes just watching her as she slept.

When she growled out his name in a husky, extremely erotic voice as her back arched off the sofa, Joseph was stunned. It was almost his undoing and he felt his pants growing tighter as he began to swell with arousal. He somehow managed to regain control of his wayward body just as her eyes fluttered open.

As she tried to shake off the disoriented feeling that overwhelmed her, he repeated, "come, my queen. We should get you to bed."

Her gaze snapped to his. For a brief moment, he saw a look of panic reflected there before her awareness settled in. Then she smiled sleepily up at him as a calm, loving gaze settled into her features.

ooOoo

Back in his suite, Joseph took a very long, very cold shower, but it did nothing to calm his body. Every time he closed his eyes, he pictured Clarisse with her back arching off the sofa. He could still hear his name as it rolled so seductively off her tongue; the sound ringing in his ears and causing him to reach an almost painful degree of arousal. He needed release. He longed for her to give it to him. He knew that could never happen.

Instead, he closed his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around the silken steel of his own skin and began to stroke. With a long, frustrated groan he allowed himself to get lost in the sensation. Joseph brought himself to completion more than once that night as he kept reliving the memories.

When his body finally relaxed enough to allow sleep, his final thought that evening was one of panic. How was he supposed to be in Clarisse's presence without recalling the memories every time she said his name? More than that, though, he felt guilty for having witnessed such an intimate scene without her knowledge. And he knew he had to decide whether or not he was going to broach the subject with her. Because if he didn't, he would always feel as if he'd betrayed her trust somehow. But if he did tell her, he wasn't certain how she'd react and he would be devastated if she closed herself off from him after learning the truth.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Each chapter in all of my fics will have an accompanying photo, therefore I will also be posting the stories to my fanfic blog in case you would like to see the inspiration behind the chapters. You can find the link to the blog on my profile here.

Thank you all for the comments and feedback. It is much appreciated!

* * *

Illicit Inconvenience  
chapter 4

Joseph spent the following day debating with himself whether or not to confront Clarisse, and by that evening he had made his decision. He knew he had to tell her.

As he escorted her to her suite, he was filled with anxiety. Clarisse knew something was troubling him, but she said nothing. She waited until they entered her suite and then she locked the door behind them.

"Joseph?" The concern was evident on her face but she didn't push him. She didn't have to; she knew he would never keep anything important from her.

When he made no attempt to answer, she became alarmed by the seriousness in his gaze. Seeking a way to reassure him, she reached up and framed his face in both her hands.

"Joseph? What is it? What's the matter?" In all the years he had been in her employ, she had never once this particular expression on his face and she was becoming frightened.

Knowing there was no easy way to begin the conversation, he decided a direct approach would be best. "I have a confession."

Considering no good ever comes from a conversation that begins with those words, she tried to keep her voice as light as possible when she responded. She failed miserably when all she was finally able to manage was, "Oh?"

Having her so close, her hands on his skin, the look in her eyes, her perfume scenting the air around him, was making it impossible for him to concentrate. He reached for her wrists and slowly pulled her hands away before taking a step back.

"I have betrayed you. It would be easy to carry on as if nothing happened because no one else knows, but I simply cannot do that. I cannot be in your presence every day and live with that kind of guilt."

Becoming unnerved, she moved to sit down at the desk in her sitting room.

"Last night, when I found you in your office..." He trailed off, not knowing how to finish. He closed his eyes and took a deep, fortifying breath before continuing. "I knew you were exhausted from all the long days with Mia and I hated to wake you, so I decided to let you sleep a little while longer. You looked so angelic that I couldn't resist reaching out to cup your face with my hand."

Clarisse's heart was pounding with panic. Vivid images of her dream were swirling in her mind. When Joseph woke her last night, she knew he was trying valiantly to mask his expression and now she prayed her worst fear was not about to be confirmed.

"When I touched you, you nuzzled your cheek into my palm and moaned my name. I'm confessing this because, although it was just a dream, it still feels like I deceived you by witnessing such an intimate moment."

Clarisse let out a startled gasp. She remembered every detail of that dream and now she was wondering exactly how much he had actually witnessed. Was there more and he was simply choosing not to tell her? If she reacted to his touch, what other physical reaction had he observed? Her emotions were clashing violently with one another, but if she had to choose one to most accurately describe her feelings at this revelation, humiliation would be the most dominant.

When she could finally bring herself to meet his gaze, she read a mixture of emotions there. His expression was guarded, but not so much that she couldn't read him. She was stunned to see fear reflected there.

He stood silently waiting as she sat at her desk trying to decipher her thoughts.

Standing, she braced her hands on the mahogany surface of her desk. Knowing her composure would crumble if she dared to look at him, she refused to allow her gaze to meet his.

Without raising her head, she murmured in a low, unsteady voice, "Joseph..."

As her eyes were averted, she sensed more than saw him slowly prowl toward her.

She let out a deep, shuttering sigh when she felt his hands come to rest on her waist. For a fleeting moment she thought she felt his fingertips tremble, then he slid his hands to her lower back, the place she had come to consider 'his' because she had so often felt his warmth radiating there when he was guiding her through crowds. She had always found it to be a comforting gesture, but now as he smoothed his hands up her back, she started to question just how innocent that gesture had actually been throughout the years. Her eyes fell closed as his palms slid over her shoulders and he gently kneaded the muscles in her neck.

A softly whispered, "Oh, Joseph" escaped her when she felt his lips, warm and pliant, come to rest on the nape her neck.

"Clarisse," he murmured against her skin, "I want this. I want you. I want us."

"Joseph, I— "

His lips against the curve of her neck interrupted her. "Don't, Clarisse. Don't you dare tell me you can't. I know you want this, too."

"Joseph, you don't understand—"

"Clarisse," he interrupted again. Her body gave an involuntary shiver as she felt his words whisper across her skin.

She slowly turned in his arms and he saw a tear slip down her cheek just before she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I think you should leave." Her voice was so soft, he almost didn't hear her.

"Clarisse?" With concern on his face, he leaned back and looked into her eyes. This was his worst fear coming to life.

"Joseph, _please_. Just go." Her demeanor was withdrawn and her expression had already become unreadable.

In that moment, he knew he had just watched the one thing he held most dear in the world slip from his grasp.

Without another word, he turned and left her office.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Each chapter in all of my fics will have an accompanying photo, therefore I will also be posting the stories to my fanfic blog in case you would like to see the inspiration behind the chapters. You can find the link to the blog on my profile here.

There is only one more chapter after this one. Thank you for sticking with it this far. And thank you also for the comments and feedback. It is much appreciated!

* * *

Illicit Inconvenience  
chapter 5

The weeks leading up to the Independence Day ball were a blur. Clarisse stayed busy with Mia's princess lessons and Joseph stayed busy splitting his time between planning the security details for the event and chauffeuring Mia throughout town. All the activity effectively kept them separated, not allowing them enough time to discuss everything that had transpired in her office that day.

While Joseph had tried his best to put all thoughts of her dismissal from his mind, Clarisse had been unable to think of little else. He would be arriving any moment to escort her downstairs to the ball. As she waited, she found an increasing sense of sorrow seeping into her soul. This was supposed to be an evening to celebrate but all she could think of was the pain she saw in Joseph's eyes when she turned him away, and the knowledge she had destroyed the one true love she'd ever had, and she had no idea how to repair the damage.

When he entered her suite to escort her downstairs, she was alone. She was sitting on the sofa in her bedroom and the only visible sign she gave to indicate she was aware of his presence was a quick flick of her eyes. Her gaze briefly touched his before dropping back to her hands, where her fingers were clasped into a tight ball in her lap. Although it was a fleeting glance, he saw the tears in her eyes and his heart dropped. In that moment, nothing else mattered. He swallowed his wounded pride and crossed the threshold into her private sanctuary. She had still not spoken and he didn't want to push her, so instead he circled behind her and simply placed his hands on her shoulders in a silent offer of comfort. She reached up to lace her fingers with his, then nuzzled her cheek against the back of his hand.

He felt one of her tears streak down his hand just before she whispered, "you frighten me, Joseph."

Shocked by her admission, he released her hands and moved to kneel in front of her. Her gaze was turned down and he traced one finger up the length of her neck and tipped her chin until she looked up into his eyes. "You know I would never hurt you, Clarisse."

"Joseph, you don't understand—"

"Make me understand, Clarisse. Stop telling me I don't understand and just _make_ me understand." Although he seemed to be losing the battle with his emotions, he was able to keep his voice low and even as he spoke because he didn't know what was upsetting her and he didn't want to add to her distress.

"I love you." It was just a simple confession stated in such a matter-of-fact tone, he wasn't sure he even heard her correctly. His eyes snapped to hers and she could see the questions written on his expression, so she took a deep breath and continued before losing her courage.

"I do. I love you, Joseph. But I have never experienced this before and the feelings you stir within me are so strong they almost suffocate me at times. That vulnerability is terrifying and I need you to understand this will not be easy for me."

He stood and reached his hand out to her. He guided her to her feet, then opened his arms and enveloped her in a deep embrace. She buried her face against his neck and he felt one of her tears as it slipped from her cheek and landed warm against his skin. He framed her face in his hands and lifted her gaze to his.

"It's my job to protect you, Your Majesty," he put a slight emphasis on her title and squeezed her to him. "You put your life in my hands every day without hesitation. Please, allow me the opportunity to prove your heart is safe with me, as well, Clarisse."

She gave a silent nod as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek, then leaned in and softly brushed his lips across hers.

He started to speak again but she silenced him by lightly placing her fingers against his lips. After a moment, she began to run the back of her hand along his cheek and jaw. She pressed her lips against his and slipped her hands around to cling to his shoulders. She was reluctant to break the kiss but she knew they needed to go downstairs. With a sigh, she pulled away.

"Find me later?" she asked softly with a sliver of uncertainty in her voice.

"Nothing would please me more." He gave her fingers a reassuring caress, then placed her hand on his arm before leading her from the room.

ooOoo

By the time the strains of the first dance began, her emotions had finally calmed. The dance had barely begun before she and Sebastian turned to find Joseph cutting in. She stepped into his arms and they began to float across the dance floor just like they had so many times before. But tonight was different. Tonight there was a stronger connection between them than had ever been there before. Both could feel it pulling them together and neither one tried to fight it.

Her earlier request was ever-present in his mind. He was just about to lead her to the garden when he noticed Michael and Mia slip away in that direction.

"They had the same idea I had, but now the garden is ocupado." Although it was said with a lighthearted tone, Clarisse knew he was anything but.

She gave him a reassuring laugh before her face turned serious and she quietly responded, "I know a place."


	6. Chapter 6

Illicit Inconvenience  
chapter 6

Clarisse was preoccupied with thoughts of what the evening still held in store for her and Joseph, and therefore didn't notice as he waved away the security guards as they left the ballroom. Using her distraction to his advantage, he surprised her by boldly pressing a kiss to the back of her gloved hand, a reassuring gesture to ease some of the uncertainty that still lingered between them. Relief swept through him when she flashed him a captivating smile as he placed her hand on his arm.

Joseph was not shocked to discover Clarisse leading him to her suite. It was, after all, the only place in the consulate where they were guaranteed not to be disturbed. They quietly made their way, Joseph's heart in his chest wondering what might transpire when they arrived. Reassurance swept over him when she did not hesitate before opening the door. She preceded him into the room and paused, her hands coming to rest along the back of the sofa.

She braced her hands in a white-knuckle grip when she heard the bolt on the lock slide into place. Her fear and desire were clashing violently with one another and her nervousness was almost palpable as he approached her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she slowly turned to face him. Pulling her into his embrace, he placed a kiss on the upturned tip of her nose before resting his forehead against hers.

She slipped unsteady hands beneath his jacket, sliding them up and over his shoulders, pushing the garment down his arms before her hands returned to his chest. He tossed the jacket onto the sofa, and pulled her into his arms once again. Running his hands up and down her spine, he sought for a way to calm her.

With an unhurried pace, he began to pull off her gloves. "You are all I need, Clarisse. There's no need to rush anything. I'll pour the wine while you find something more comfortable to wear."

She entered her dressing room and took a deep, fortifying breath. She unzipped her dress and watched in the mirror as it slid to the floor. Her mind began to race with doubts as she stared at herself. Although she knew time had been very kind to her body, that did not ease any of her self-consciousness. She donned her favorite satin robe, then returned to the sitting room.

When Clarisse re-entered the room, Joseph was gazing out the window, lost in thought. She slipped her hands around his waist, snaked them up to his chest, and pressed her body against his. She let out a shaky sigh as she rested her cheek against his back.

As the warm moist air tickled across the nape of Joseph's neck, he reached to place his hands on top of hers. He pressed them against himself in an effort to feel closer to her, wanting her to feel his heart thundering beneath her palms.

She tightened her grip and pressed her lips to the sensitive skin just below his ear.

"Make love to me, Joseph." It was only a whisper, but there was no hesitation in her voice.

Unshed tears were swimming in her crystal blue eyes when he turned in her arms. He lifted his hands to frame her face and she smiled when he leaned in to press a kiss to her eyelids.

He slid one arm around her back and leaned down to place the other behind her knees. Before she had time to protest, he lifted her into his arms and made his way toward the bedroom. It wasn't until the robe fell open across her thighs when he deposited her onto the bed that he realized she was wearing nothing beneath. His eyes were frozen to the tantalizing flesh. She followed his gaze and felt a heated blush cover her body when she realized what had him so mesmerized. Her self-consciousness returned with a vengeance and she turned her head to avoid his scrutiny.

He sat down next to her, gently grasped her chin and turned her face back to him. "You are beautiful, Clarisse. You never have to hide from me."

She could only nod in mute agreement as his fingers pulled loose the belt on her robe. His palms eased up her thighs and abdomen causing the satin material to fall away, revealing a vision more beautiful than any he had ever seen. He ran his hand between the valley of her breasts and leaned down to suckle lightly on one nipple before his fingers trailed up the nape of her neck, slipping into her silky tresses to cradle her head. Lifting her gently, he kissed her with a burning hunger as he finished removing her robe.

He broke free of the kiss and she silently watched him remove his tie and unbutton his waistcoat. Before he was able to begin on his shirt, Clarisse reached for him. With surprisingly steady hands, she divested him of his shirt, then grazed her fingernails across the naked expanse of his chest. A smile graced her lips when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Clarisse leaned back onto the pillows as Joseph stood to finish undressing; staring with open admiration as he stood naked before her. He knelt at her feet on the end of the bed and leaned toward her, smoothing his hands up her legs as he went. Continuing the journey, his hands slid higher, his thumbs barely brushing the underside of her breasts before trailing back down her body. He slowly prowled toward her, grasped one of her ankles and pressed his lips to the sensitive flesh there before beginning a leisurely ascent, his lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake as he continued to kiss his way to her inner thigh. When he finally reached his destination, he placed a gentle kiss to the swollen flesh there. A quiet whimper, a sound of desire mixed with slight distress, told him she wasn't ready for all he had in store for her. Her intoxicating scent caused him to hover for a moment longer, then with one final kiss there, he moved over her body.

She instinctively opened for him and gave a groan of satisfaction when he lowered the full weight of his body onto hers, pressing her deeper into the mattress as he settled into the cradle of her thighs. She smiled up at him and fought the urge to look away as he stared into her eyes. It felt as if he could see into her soul and she had never felt more vulnerable. But she had also never felt more loved.

Joseph began to rock gently against her in a subtle attempt to ease her nervousness and prepare her body for his. Clarisse was certain she would expire from the need to feel him inside her, but understood why he was waiting. Joseph knew it had been years since she and Rupert shared a bed, and he would never do anything to cause her pain. So she gave herself over to the pleasure as he continued to worship her body.

He kissed her with a startling intensity; his mouth possessive, taking hers with little finesse. She moaned and her eyes fell closed as his body moved against hers. Her head dropped back as her body arched beneath him, her fingers gripped his thighs, aggressively urging him on. His lips moved to trail down her throat, his tongue tracing a path to her collarbone and her breasts to tease her nipples into tight buds before finally taking one into his mouth. She released his thighs and let her hands begin to roam. Her fingertips raked across his body with bruising strength before she grasped his shoulders and pulled him back toward her to claim his mouth once more. She was being swept away by raw need, her hips grinding more forcefully into his. When she could stand it no longer, she reached between them and wrapped her fingers around him, guiding him inside her.

He entered her slowly, allowing her long-neglected body time to adjust to the welcome intrusion. Through clenched teeth, she sucked in a hiss of pleasure. Her body was overwhelmed from the exquisite sensations as he filled her. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy, the lids fluttering shut as he slid home, deep within her.

That moment seemed like an eternity. She knew he was going slow for her sake, but it bordered on torture. Once finally seated fully within her, they held perfectly still, eyes locked on each other for several moments as they tried to sort through all the feelings and emotions of what was happening.

Joseph leaned back just far enough to drink in her appearance. He could see her pulse beating wildly in the notch at the base of her throat, her chest heaving as she gasped for air, a fine sheen of perspiration already covering her body.

"You are so beautiful. You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this, Clarisse."

She smiled and her eyes fluttered open. She slowly grazed her fingertips over his abdomen, loving the way his muscles contracted under her touch. She pulled him into a tight embrace, their breath mingling as he began to move in a slow, deliberate rhythm. Clarisse's body was restless beneath his, the soles of her feet massaging the length of his calf muscles.

"I love you, Joseph." It was barely a whisper against his lips, but it sparked something inside him and his movements became more forceful. She couldn't speak, her breathing became labored as each thrust forced a gasp of pleasure from her.

She was losing her control, slipping further into the overwhelming pleasure. Her body sought aggressively to find release. He was breathless from the exertion, but the erotic sounds of her whimpers and quiet moans were growing in intensity and driving him on. Harder. Faster. Until her movements begin to falter.

Lifting her sleek legs, she wrapped them around him, drawing him impossibly closer. She was certain he could feel her body begin to tremble.

"Joseph," she could barely speak, panting his name against his ear.

"Stay with me, Clarisse," he pleaded as he raced toward his own completion. He had waited so long to be able to hold her like this. To feel her in his arms. Feel her beneath him, around him, making love to him. It seemed like a lifetime of waiting and he was not ready for it to end.

"Joseph," she gasped with a knowing smile on her face, "I can't."

"Clarisse..." Joseph groaned out in warning as he felt her internal muscles clench tightly around him.

She was frantic. Her hands were everywhere, fingers clinging to his biceps, scraping down his back, digging into his shoulders, until finally she grasped his head and buried his face in her neck. Her body rocked with the force of his thrusts and he could feel her nails sink into his scalp as she held him tightly against her. Each of her gasps became louder than the last until finally her climax hit her. She could barely breathe as the emotions overwhelmed her. His name became a mantra on her lips as she rode through wave after wave of the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

Joseph followed soon after, as the spasms rippled through her, each contraction of her muscles massaged him in the most intimate caress and with one final shuddering thrust, he spilled himself inside her.

She was certain she had to be dreaming because the moment was too perfect. But as he whispered into her ear, telling her of all his desires and love, she knew she wasn't dreaming. She knew it was finally real.

Joseph collapsed onto her, resting his forehead against hers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Feeling a satiated lethargy sweep through her, she released a huge sigh and relaxed her hold on him, letting her arms and legs fall away. As he rolled to his back, he took her with him, tucking her against his side.

She settled into his embrace and smiled against his chest as he stroked softly up and down her arm in a soothing caress. No words were spoken. There was no adequate way to describe the experience they just shared, so they simply enjoyed the intimacy of the moment.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Clarisse asking him to stay.

The end.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to give an extra thanks to Clarisse Elizondo and Shakayla for their help on this.  
And thanks to everyone who commented and left reviews. It is truly appreciated and I do hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
